


Positive Reinforcement

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek decides to help Carson get over his chair phobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2005.

"Carson, Radek needs you in the chair room."

Carson looked up from his work, frowning at Rodney, who looked much too smug for someone delivering a simple message. "Radek has a radio, Rodney; why would he have to have you play messenger-boy for him?"

"The batteries died, and I was on my way here anyway to get some of that topical cream—I was working on the new jumper model with him and scratched the hell out of my arm, and I don’t want to get infected."

Carson sighed and nodded toward one of the technicians. "See Sgt. Myers; she’ll get ye what ye need. Did Radek happen to say why he needed to see me?"

"Nope." Rodney was busy examining his arm. "Just that he needed you and if the two of you get freaky in that chair, you’d damn well better disinfect it when you’re done!"

"Rodney, yer such a pervert," Carson sighed, pulling off his lab coat and heading out of the infirmary, pausing when he reached the control room. "Ye needed something, Dr. Zelenka?" he asked, seeing the other man hunched over his laptop.

"Actually, you’re the one who needs something, Carson, and I’ve decided now’s the time to take care of it." Radek looked up with an almost evilly anticipatory smile on his face. "You’re going to get over your illogical fear of this chair, my love."

Carson stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

Radek crooked a finger, beckoning him closer. "A combination of aversion therapy and positive reinforcement. You’re going to love this chair by the time we’re done." He beamed at Carson.

"Have ye been talking to Rodney about this?" Carson asked, taking a step forward almost against his will.

Radek blinked. "Why would I discuss our sex life with Rodney? I just told him that the chair room was off limits today until I advise otherwise."

Carson flushed. "Ah, well it was something he said, though I’m sure it was just Rodney being Rodney." He reached Radek’s side and kissed his temple.

"Yes, Rodney is always Rodney. Fortunately, that’s the colonel’s problem, not ours." Radek turned to face Carson and slid his arms around his waist to hold him close while kissing him properly.

"While I have the feeling that today, you’re my problem, not that I ever consider ye as such."

"I’m pleased to hear it." Radek glanced down as Ciora pushed past them to join Reza over in one corner. "Do you ever wonder if they can communicate and what they say about us?" he chuckled, momentarily distracted.

"I’m not sure I’d want to know," Carson laughed, watching the two carts pat each other with their pincers before settling down together. "Though I’m sure Reza and Ciora would be safer to listen to than Rover."

"I’m equally sure we’re safer to talk about than John and Rodney!"

"Are ye saying people talk about us?"

"Carson, it’s a small population; everyone talks about everyone else."

Carson simply glowered at Radek.

"I’m not breaking up with you to make people stop talking. Besides, that would give them more to talk about."

"I dinna see me asking for ye ta do that!" Carson’s accent thickened as his voice rose.

"Just making sure." Radek grinned as he reached for the zipper at Carson’s throat and tugged it down, slowly baring his chest.

"Radek, just what are ye doing?"

"Undressing you."

"In the middle of the chair room?! That’s certainly not going ta relax me, love."

"The door is locked, and no one else is going to come near here." Radek pushed the shirt off and started working on Carson’s pants.

"And is there a reason yer fully dressed while I’m rapidly being undressed?"

"Because I think undressing you is more fun and you haven’t started undressing me."

Carson gave a breathless laugh. "A verra good point, love," he murmured before reaching for the hem of Radek’s shirt, tugging it upward until Radek raised his hands over his head.

"Much better," Radek said approvingly. "Nakedness is necessary for what I have in mind."

"Ye have a verra devious mind," Carson sighed though he didn’t stop undressing Radek. "Which I love ye for."

"And here I thought you loved me for my amazing sexual prowess." Radek dropped down to his knees long enough to get Carson’s shoes and socks off, and then stood back up, sliding along Carson’s naked body.

"Aye, that’s one of the reasons but not the main one," Carson sighed, resting his hands on Radek’s hips and pulling him close.

"Likewise." Radek kissed him and then pushed Carson into the chair, grinning down at him while removing the last of his own garments.

"Radek..." Carson began, tensing when he hit the chair, the metallic design cold against his bare skin.

"Yes, I am Radek and you are Carson." Radek smirked down at him while fumbling next to the chair for the small tube of lube he’d placed there after getting rid of Rodney earlier. "And you are going to enjoy being in that chair."

"I believe I know better than to ask what yer going to do to bring me to that frame of mind."

Radek moved to straddle Carson’s lap, his hands on the doctor’s shoulders for balance. "I hope you can figure it out."

Carson gave a throaty laugh and reached out to stroke Radek’s erection. "Aye, I have a verra good idea."

"Oh good. I’d hate to think you needed glasses." Watching Carson’s hand on him, Radek reached back and started to prepare himself.

"If that was the case, I would simply borrow yers." Carson’s gaze dropped to Radek’s arm, and he swallowed hard as he watched the muscles flex.

Radek shook his head. "I need mine. I like to see you clearly." He groaned softly as his fingers nudged his prostate, and he rocked on top of Carson, enjoying the sensation and the knowledge that Carson was watching him.

"Radek, please..." Carson whispered, catching his arms and pulling him closer.

"Yes?" Radek pulled his fingers free and coated his hand with more of the slick gel to stroke it onto Carson’s erection.

Carson shuddered at the sensation and arched upward. "I need to be in ye."

Radek shifted his balance forward, bracing himself with his hands on the back of the chair, and slowly adjusted his position until he could feel the head of Carson’s cock against his ass. He raised his eyes to meet the blue of Carson’s and pushed back until Carson slipped inside him. Carson moaned, then gasped as the chair reclined and started glowing, the thrum of power vibrating through them both.

"Yes, well, that certainly adds something to the experience," Radek chuckled breathlessly, pushing down until he couldn’t go any farther and Carson was buried in him to the balls.

"I’m just thankful there aren’t any drones left," Carson gasped, bucking upward, his hands on Radek’s hips holding him in place.

"You’ll have to fire your own sperm," Radek snickered, moaning as Carson drove into him. "Not the chair’s this time."

Carson groaned both at the comment and at the way Radek tightened around him, and he slipped one hand from Radek’s hip to his cock, stroking him in time with their movements.

"Ah yes," Radek panted, barely noticing as the chair brightened under them.

"Ahh, love, so good," Carson whispered, twisting almost violently beneath Radek at the same time as a shower of sparks burst from a console nearby.

Radek’s eyes opened wide at that, and he looked from Carson to the console and back again. "We really are setting off fireworks," he chuckled throatily even as he slammed himself down on Carson, the laughter breaking off as he yelled with pleasure.

"Fireworks?" Carson questioned, before shaking his head and concentrating on Radek, teasing his cock and balls as they moved together. Radek could only whimper and cling to Carson, the blue eyes closing behind his glasses as his body tightened and then exploded. He arched above Carson, his ass pressed to his lover’s thighs, taking him as deep as possible as Radek spasmed in climax.

Carson gasped at the exquisite sensations and leaned back in the chair, both hands now gripping Radek’s hips as he rocked upward before shivering as he came, whimpering his pleasure. Radek slumped against him, rubbing his cheek on Carson’s shoulder as they both panted, trying to catch their breath.

"So, do you like the chair yet?" he finally asked smugly.

As Carson thought about where he was, the chair snapped upright again and powered down, making him smile ruefully. "I dinna mind it at the time."

Radek shook his head. "Apparently this is going to require repeated sessions. I refuse to have a partner who’s a technophobe!"

"I am not afraid of technology!" Carson exclaimed. "I simply dinna like things that I canna control!"

"So you don’t like me or Rodney?" Radek scoffed.

Carson sighed and shook his head. "I dinna mean people, ye daft man!"

"Just checking," Radek chuckled. The slight movement of his body made Carson slip out of him, and he sighed his disappointment before shifting to a more comfortable position curled up atop Carson. "Because I definitely like you."

"Just like?" Carson asked, stroking his hands over Radek’s back.

"As if there’s anyone in Atlantis who doesn’t know I love you," Radek snorted. "Including you."

Carson chuckled and tried to remain relaxed though he was increasingly aware that they were sitting naked in the chair. "Aye, ye’ve made that abundantly clear on a number of occasions."

Radek turned his head and suddenly bit at a nipple. "Relax, it’s not going to bite you. I reserve that pleasure for myself."

Carson winced but did indeed relax. "Planning to mark me, are ye?"

Radek raised his head, eyeing Carson with interest. "Would you let me?"

"Aye," Carson replied without a thought.

Tenderness filling the blue eyes, Radek brushed a kiss over Carson’s lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Carson smiled at that. "Ye agreed ta dance with me and gave me much more than a tango."

Radek chuckled. "I’m very glad that you soft scientists are so imprecise in your use of language."

"I’m only soft because of how vigorously ye loved me," Carson deliberately misunderstood.

"You have been spending far too much time around Rodney and John," Radek laughed. "A few months ago you would have died of embarrassment before saying that."

"A few months ago I would have died of embarrassment before I came near this chair without my clothes on!"

Radek shifted lazily atop him. "But I like you naked in the chair. Very much."

Carson gave a gasping laugh. "I hope ye dinna plan on taking a picture of me here!"

"No," Radek chuckled. "Though I might sketch you," he added, raising his head to eye Carson.

Carson winced. "I think I was safer with the marking."

Radek promptly lowered his head again and fastened his mouth on to the side of Carson’s throat.

Carson gave a throaty laugh and squirmed under Radek’s weight. "Och man, I dinna mean for you to take me literally!"

"You shouldn’t make offers you don’t want me to take you up on," Radek laughed, sitting up and reluctantly climbing off Carson’s lap.

Carson groaned and slid out of the chair, groaning as sore muscles protested his movements. "Honestly, love, there’s not much ye can do I willnae like."

Radek moved behind him, massaging Carson’s back to work the kinks out. "That’s quite a challenge. Not that I want to find anything you don’t like," he added hastily. "But it does rather open the field to experimentation."

"Well, if ye must know, us in the chair with others in the room is nae something I’ll ever like."

"It wasn’t going to be on my list," Radek assured him. "I don’t care for an audience, nor do I want anyone else looking at you."

"Nor you!"

Radek turned him and kissed him hard. "All chair sessions will be private."

"That I can live with."

"I’ll have you comfortable in this chair yet," Radek vowed.

"If ye keep up like that, ye’ll have me perpetually hard in that chair!" Carson protested before petting Ciora in thanks as she offered him a cloth to clean up.

"You definitely wouldn’t be afraid of it anymore."

"No, but everyone else on Atlantis would be!"

"And how exactly would they know?"

"If it happens every time I get near this chair, I think they’ll bloody well guess something is up!"

"Yes, you are quite noticeable when up," Radek agreed, chuckling as he reached down to pet Carson’s soft cock.

"Och, yer terrible," Carson laughed, leaning in for a kiss before backing to find his clothes.

"Terribly lucky," Radek corrected, getting dressed as well. "We’ll just have to keep repeating this till you feel comfortable in the chair," he added with chuckle.

Carson groaned.

END


End file.
